Metallic limbs and wet tears
by Mewachu
Summary: After losing his father and twin brother in a plane crash, Giovanni has to learn how to be strong on his own.


Note from Author: This sad fanfic is from Gio's POV, he's about 12 in this fic. *cries* Its so sad...

It was the beeping that awoke me, that constant beeping that just didn't stop. I opened my eyes and stared up at the white ceiling above me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to endure the pain. That throbbing pain coming from below my left knee, I wanted to lean up to see what it was, but I had no energy. I turned my head to the side and saw a heart monitor. I stared at the line, that twitched with each beep. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how I got here, all I could remember was the screams of my brother and father. What on earth happened? Were they alright? I was scared. Had something terrible happened? Tears welled up in my eyes, fogging up my vision. I tried to stop thinking about it, I tried to tell myself everything was okay. But I couldn't. No matter how tightly I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to imagine I was at home in bed, but that constant beeping reminded me of where I really was. I bit my bottom lip as waves of pain kept coming back and forth. Possibilties of what could've happened kept flashing through my mind as I desperately tried to remember. They were all so frightening, the thought of something happening that could've killed them brought me to tears. I tried to calm myself down. Telling myself that they were alright. I opened my eyes and tried not to think about it. I twitched my fingers, realising I could move my arms. I moved them towards my waist and tried to sit up. I squeezed my eyes shut and grunted as pain exploded through my leg. I gasped as I realised what had become of my leg. Below my knee everything was made out of metal. Despite the pain I could move it just fine. My vision fogged up again as tears began travelling down my cheeks. I knew something terrible had happened...

x-o-x-o-x

Several days later...

I clutched my pillow tightly as tears slowly rolled down my cheeks and stained the white sheets below. I was finally home again, but it wasn't much better. I had finally heard what happened. No matter what I did nothing was going to fix it.

It turned out a few weeks ago my father, brother and I were on a plane, on our way to the Orange Islands for a holiday, my mother wasn't very interested in coming along, she said she was far to busy to take anytime off. Her and dad weren't getting along very well at that time. We were almost there, when a huge explosion was heard, the plane started going down and people were screaming in fear. I slightly remember my dad holding my twin brother and I, telling us how much he loved us. Another explosion went off, it was so close to where we were, the side of the plane tore open and the intense wind pulled me out of my father's grip. I remember the chilling shock of being enveloped by the violent ocean. I tried to swim up to take a breath but the huge waves tossed me around like a ragdoll. My last thoughts before I lost conciousness were of my brother's smiling face.

When I'd finally awoke in the hospital, I had been told that I'd been in a coma for almost two weeks. My father and brother had died in the crash, I'd even missed their funeral. I felt so lost now. I'd just spend my whole day in my room, crying, wishing that none of this ever happened. But it was all true. Ever since this happened my mother completely ignored me. And if she ever spoke to me at all it was always shouting. I think she blames me for what happened. I miss the times when we got along; that was so long ago. Thats why I didn't come out of my room much, I don't like how she treats me. It makes me feel so worthless and I wished I could've died with my father and brother, that way I wouldn't have to go through all this...

x-o-x-o-x

It was a about a week later, well...I think it was. I wasn't really sure. I was curled up in bed, I'd been there for hours. I heard a knock on the door, I knew it couldn't have been my mother. I opened my eyes and saw her. She slowly shut the door behind her, looking glad to see me.

"Delia..."

"Gio, I'm so glad you're alright." I sat up in bed; I had to admit I was kinda happy she showed up, it was real lonely in this big house. "How have you been?"

"...I understand..."

"No, I don't think you do..."

"Huh?"

"You have no idea how much this hurts..."

"...I-I'm sorry..."

"...Its alright." My shoulders started to tremble and tears fogged my vision. I swallowed and wiped my tears away. I didn't want to cry infront of her. She moved closer and sat on the bed next to me.

"Its okay to cry you know."

Despite her words I refused to give in. I concerntrated on breathing and tried not to think about it...but it was so hard.

"D-Delia, could you please...leave me alone?"

I looked away as I said this, I didn't want to see how she reacted.

"But...Gio..."

"Please just go..."

"I...I want to help you..."

"Theres nothing you can do, alright!?" She got off my bed and slowly backed away. I'd never shouted at her before. "You have no idea how much this hurts! You could never understand!"

"Gio...I just wanted to make sure you were alright...I wanted to make you happy..."

The look of worry and tears in her eyes extinguished my shouting. I didn't know what to say, so I just cried. Hot tears wet my cheeks as they rolled down to my chin. I couldn't stop, not even if I wanted to. She took a step closer, very cautiously.

"Just leave me alone! I don't want to see anyone right now! ...I wish I could've just died...this pain is just too much..."

She was crying at this point, I couldn't look up at her, it tugged at my heartstrings.

"I don't th-think you realise how lucky y-you are, Gio..."

"I don't feel lucky...I-I'm never gonna be happy again...th-they're gone...I wish I-I could just die now...I can't do this anymore..."

"Gio...I know its hard...but you should know that I miss Giuseppe too! I'm going through the same things as you..."

"The same things!? You didn't lose your leg, or your father or your mother's trust! You'll never know what its like! Just go! Get out!"

She ran, wet tears staining her cheeks. I brought my hands to my face as I bawled. I'd never cried this much before, in just a few minutes my head was aching intensely from crying. I heard my heartbeat pounding loudly in my ears. I couldn't go on like this. I just wanted to end it all.

x-o-x-o-x

It had been three days since that incident. I sat up in bed, staring aimlessly through the window. There were children playing, laughing as they tossed a frisbee to each other. I remember Giuseppe and I used to be like that, laughing, enjoying our childhood without a care in the world. The events that occured several days ago were flashing through my mind. I've never made Delia cry before...I've never made anyone cry before.

The sun was slowly disappearing from the sky and thoughts were were rushing through my head. Finally, I got out of bed and pulled a torch out from my drawer, checking it had batteries. I pulled out my pocket knife and shoved it in my pocket before I put on a jacket and ran out the door.

It felt strange to be outside again. The wind blew harshly, almost knocking me off my feet. I zipped up my jacket, wondering if I should just go back inside. I swallowed and looked down the path that lead out of the city. It took every last bit of my confidence to start walking down that path. Each time I thought of just going home, I just thought of how completely shattered Delia looked with tears in her copper eyes. As much as I didn't want to picture that, it was the only thing that kept me going. I had to apologize to her. It took me three days to think about it, and it suddenly made me realise how selfish I'd been, she deserved much better. She had always been there for me and all I ever gave in return was...well...nothing, really...these thoughts caused me to break out into a run. I didn't care how long it took. I would definately find her and apologize. After that...who knows...I suppose I'll be lucky if she forgives me.

x-o-x-o-x

I'd been walking for hours. The batteries for my torch had died out long ago. Luckily for me, the moon was brighter then I had expected tonight, and although it didn't give me much light, it was enough for me to figure out where I was going. I grunted in pain as my left leg ached, it just wouldn't allow me to go any further. But I couldn't stop now. I was so close. I just had to be. I would crawl my way to her if I had too. Each step I took, the pain just exploded. Up to the point when I kneeled down, clutching it in my hands to try and prevent it from hurting so much. Tears started rolling down my cheeks, I wiped them away in anger. I was so sick of crying.

I glared at my leg. "Why don't you just stop hurting, already dammit!?" I knew shouting at it would do no good, but I was just so enveloped in rage. Hot tears dripped from my eyes to the ground and I continued rambling. "Before...I-I could get here just fine...I-Its not fair!" At this point I'd collapsed on the ground, my fist punching the soil aimlessly. "Delia...I'm so sorry!" I buried my face in my hands and rain started pouring from the sky. I didn't bother moving away, crawling away like a dying raticate. I just lied there, wishing that there was some way I could get to her. But I knew it was hopeless.

My eyes shot open as I felt light over my trembling body, at first I thought someone was coming to help me and I felt graditude in my heart. But as I got a closer look at the shadow slamming the car door, I realised I was very wrong. My mother marched up to me, stomping her feet with each step and glaring like an enraged charizard. I tried to crawl away, I'd never seen her so angry before. And it scared me, terrifyed me to the very core. She grabbed me by my wrist, squeezing it so hard that I cried out. I tried to pull away, but she dragged me. I struggled, I didn't care if it would kill me, I would apologize to Delia. But I knew my chances of that were over as she tossed me in the back seat, her icy gaze left me petrified.

"Do you have any fucking idea what time it is!?" I'd never heard her raise her voice so much, I back away, tears threatening to trickle from my eyes. "I get taken from work to come and find you! You useless brat, why couldn't you just die!?" I felt a dagger stab my heart. She battered the door shut. Her words echoed through my mind as the car engine started. Maybe...just maybe. She was right. Maybe it would've been better if I'd just died. Thoughts rushed through my mind as I stared at trees passing by. My eyes moved to a long strand of thick rope on the floor. I picked it up, staring at it long and hard. I knew what I would do when I got home.

x-o-x-o-x

I wandered upstairs to my bedroom, dragging the rope in one hand. I wondered what it would be like to die, to end it all. What would happen afterwards? I would find out soon. My mother's voice caught my attention. "Giovanni...theres something I think we should talk about..." My eyes squinted in confusion. Talk? She would never talk with me unless it was shouting. Yes, that had to be it. I'd turn around and she would hit me, and then scream at me to go to bed.

So I turned around, expecting to feel her palm slap my face. But my eyes jolted open as I felt something cold against my forehead. The chilling gun pressed at my skull, her finger at the trigger. This...this was what I wanted, right? Then...then why was I so horrified?

"You're really pathetic. And you know what I do with those who are pathetic?" A flock of tears dripped from my eyes and splashed to the floor. I'd never felt so frightened, so massively terrified in my life. "The only reason I had you and your good-for-nothing brother was so I could pass the company onto someone once I died. But no. The two of you were as hopeless as your father. So I had to get rid of you. It was all supposed to turn out perfect, the bombs go off and you all die." I couldn't cry, I couldn't even breathe properly. "But you just had to survive. You're weak and you have no purpose what so ever. So I'll just have to dispose of you." With that, I tensed up as I heard the gun click, her finger ready to pull the trigger. At the last second, I leapt out of the way. I knew she was to stupid to possibly see it coming. Before she could aim and shoot once again, I withdrew my pocket knife and stabbed her.

She screamed. Falling to her knees and dropping the gun. There was so much blood. It was everywhere. She coughed intensely, the red sticky liquid splashing all over the floor, staining the carpet. Some of it got on my hands. I stared down at it, the thick substanse running down my arms in crimson streams. I cried out, charging out of the house. I'd never run so fast. I heard her shreiking out curses at me, I ran even faster. Barging open the front door I continued sprinting. Cold tears felt like ice; freezing my cheeks as I ran. The pain exploding through my left leg felt like nothing and I just charged through the grassy fields. It was so cold. I felt as if I stopped I would never move again. Whether it was from the atmosphere or my bursting fear, I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to run. I had to get away...

x-o-x-o-x

After hours of aimlessly charging, I finally collapsed to the ground near a tree, gasping for air. My throat felt like it was on fire. I looked up and saw a small wooden hut, perched in the leafless branches. I climbed up the tree, memories flooding back. I remember years ago, when Delia, Giuseppe and I all built the small hut together.

~~~~~ "Urf...alright! Its finally finished!" Covered in dirt and a few scratches, Giuseppe celebrated our victory.

"Yay! Now you and Vanni can meet up with me here! You won't have to walk all the way to Pallet now." Delia spoke, her autumn-brown hair blowing in the wind.

"C'mon! Lets go up and see what its like!" ~~~~~

Through the clashing thunder and violent rain, I climbed this tree once again, practically dragging my left leg behind me. My arms starting to cramp up, pain rushing through each time I pulled myself up.

~~~~~ "Whoa! So cool! Theres so much space!"

"Yeah! This'll be so great!" Delia started jumping up and down, overexcited.

"Hey Gio, lets carve our names in the wood! Then years later we can remember being all together!"

"Alright! Thats a great idea!" I took out my pocket-knife, and we took turns carving our names in the tough wood.  
~~~~~

Only just a few hours ago, the very same pocket-knife that's had so many great memories with all my friends had been used as a murder weapon. Simply so I could live another day. I finally reached the top, our names still carved in the thick lumber.

"Vanni?" I looked over and saw Delia, her clothes soaked, curled up in the corner. Trembling from the chilling atmosphere. "W-What happened!? Your hands...they're covered in blood!"

"Delia..." I crawled up to her, tears dripping from my eyes. "She...she tried to shoot me! So I...I-I stabbed her...and I..." By then I couldn't possibly speak, all I could do was cry, hot tears felt warm against my freezing cheeks. My throat felt blocked and I could barely breathe, taking in large gasps of air in between my constant bawling.

She held me, wrapping her arms around my chilling body, clutching onto my blood-stained clothing. She cried with me, a single tear rolling down her cheeks. "Its okay, Vanni...its all over now..."

I wrapped my weak, exhausted arms around her shoulders. Crying, wailing like a lost child. "Delia...I-I'm so sorry..." I only just managed to get those words out, my throat was constricting, but I just had to get those words out.

"Vanni..."

"I-I shouted...a-at you...I-I d-didn't... mean to. I-I'm so sorry!" With that I collapsed into her arms, howling out all my sadness...all my pain in teary, weeping screams.

"I-Its okay, Vanni...I'm here...I won't ever leave you..."

Lightning and thunder clashed through the black clouds, lighting up the shelter for a few seconds. I bawled in the dim moonlight, clutching onto her. Never wanting to let go.


End file.
